Courtier
"Have you heard about the viscount? The wags in court all believe he’s taken another lover and this time – she’s married. Heads will roll, Stephan. Heads will roll. What business is that of mine? Why Stephan, you should know by now that I find my own business quite dreary. I much prefer other people’s." Advanced (Core) Courtiers surround the nobility at court, fawning over lieges and ladies in the hopes of getting ahead. They range from sycophants who desperately wish to please, to cunning schemers who seek the keys to wealth and prestige. Courtiers are frequently well-read and skilled public speakers, as they are often called upon to offer erudite opinions on a variety of subjects to their Noble patrons. No Courtier, no matter how clever, is ever fully secure in his position, as there is always another who desperately wants it and is willing to do nearly anything to get it. Female Courtiers are usually known as ladies-in-waiting. Main Profile Secondary Profile Skills: Academic Knowledge (the Arts or History) or Gamble, Blather, Charm, Command or Performer (any one), Common Knowledge (Bretonnia or Tilea), Evaluate, Gossip, Perception, Read/Write, Ride, Speak Language (Breton or Tilean), Speak Language (Reikspiel) Talents: Dealmaker or Etiquette, Public Speaking, Savvy or Suave, Schemer or Specialist Weapon Group (Fencing) Trappings: 4 Sets of Noble’s Garb, 100 gc, Valet Career Entries Dilettante, Noble, Herald, Pistolier, Politician Career Exits Charlatan, Duellist, Noble Lord, Politician, Steward, Spy The Valicinian Circle This unmarked gated building in the most elite section of Altdorf is often mistaken for a private residence. It is, in fact, a very exclusive private club and gathering place for countless Courtiers. Named for an ancient warrior-poet, the club is dominated by classical themes almost designed to make the lower classes feel uncomfortable. On the face of it, this is a harmless if extravagant organisation mostly concerned with sipping fine Bretonnian brandy and discussing the vagaries of the market. But many major decisions regarding business and government are decided in these marble halls and so it should be no surprise that villains of many varieties may be found here. A Lamhian vampiress (see NDM for details) and courtier using the name of Baroness Clarissa von Rosen is a prominent member who has slowly been gaining noble and courtier thralls among the membership. It is only a matter of time before the Circle is transformed into her personal coven. Venezia Falconieri Venezia was born to the life of a courtier. The daughter of a family that boasted seven generations of courtesans, the courtly life was simply in her blood. Further Venezia is a classic beauty, dark-haired, emeraldeyed and fair-skinned. She is undoubtedly one of the most physically attractive women in the Old World today. Venezia leveraged her beauty and wits and arose within the society of the Tilean city-state of Verezzo like a force of nature. She cut a magnificent swath through the nobility and upper society, soon being able to claim that she was perhaps the most influential woman in Verezzo save the Duchess. Perhaps, she rose a bit too spectacularly. Powerful enemies decided she needed to be dealt with and trumped up charges of witchcraft. Venezia barely managed to escape the pyres of the witch hunters and was forced to forever flee the city of her birth. Thus did Venezia come to Altdorf. She resides there to this day, and her company and talents are much sought after. It is said that if one must negotiate the subtleties of the court of Karl Franz, there is no better guide. Alas, one must be careful when dealing with the Lady Falconieri. Any question reveals interest and that can be valuable information in its own right. Venezia has dozens of clients always ready to pay handsomely for secrets. And what of the whispers of witchcraft? Could it be that the trumped charges that caused to her flee Verezzo were not so imaginary after all? What other explanation could there be for her sending her personal valet to purchase strange herbs from the more discrete markets of the city?